


Glorious tool

by LazyRay



Series: Good omens. Любимчик [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: Кроули доставит Антихриста в монастырь, но можно обойтись и без посредников, пускай сам несёт младенца из ада. Ну, и кто же поручит посланцу такое важное дело, если не сам гордый отец? А заодно можно и развлечься немного, тряхнуть стариной, не так ли.
Relationships: Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Series: Good omens. Любимчик [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470176
Kudos: 14





	Glorious tool

\- Ну, – Кроули шмыгнул носом, – как дела?  
Уфф, все эти встречи на кладбищах, в полночь, в безлунную пасмурную ночь! Что за театральщина! Уже даже не прошлый век!   
\- Явился, – сурово произнёс Хастур, смерил его неприязненным взглядом.  
Всё как обычно, старый... ну, не добрый, но неизменный Хастур. И Лигур, молчаливый и ужасающий, как всегда.   
\- У нас послание для тебя.  
Что может быть за послание, что с ним отправляют двоих столь высокопоставленных лиц, для которых Кроули просто мелкая сошка? Если только... Его бросило в холодный пот. Если только Внизу не прознали про его шалости и не решили призвать к ответу. Против этих двоих у него нет ни единого шанса! Кроули переступил с ноги на ногу: если он успеет добежать до машины, Бентли спасёт его. А там... а там не будет ни единого уголка на Земле, где бы его не достали. И не на Земле тоже. С ним всё кончено. Азирафель! Кроули должен хотя бы предупредить его! Чтобы тот успел сбежать на Небеса. Если всё вскрылось... ну что Наверху могут сделать с Азирафелем? Отругать? Засадить в архивы (на радость его бумажной душонке?). Да и отбрешется его ангел, он умный, что-нибудь придумает. Главное, дать ему время уйти от цепких когтей Ада!  
\- Ты слушаешь, Кроули?  
\- А? Да, да, конечно, такая честь, – пробормотал Кроули, взмахом руки обозначая посланцев из ада.   
\- Огромная честь, – продолжил Хастур с ненавистью. – Иди же, Владыка ожидает тебя.  
Владыка? У Кроули ослабели ноги, и он чудом удержался вертикально. Владыка давно не вызывал его к себе лично. Очень давно. Решил сам казнить предателя?   
Кроули не успел ничего сделать. Ни сбежать, ни предупредить. С гадкой улыбочкой Хастур положил руку ему на плечо и волей Владыки отправил его в ад.

  
Кроули шлёпнулся на пол. Под ним был не жёсткий бетон, как он привык, а мягкий пушистый ковёр, смягчивший удар. Колени, конечно, всё равно ныли, но хоть ладони остались целы. Он вцепился пальцами в густой ворс ковра, ожидая...  
\- Кроули, – протянул до умопомрачения знакомый голос. – Уже на коленях. Как приятно видеть, что века в дикой природе не лишили тебя манер.  
Кроули сглотнул и поднял голову.  
Кабинет повелителя ада разительно изменился за те века, что Кроули не был тут. Теперь это был роскошный, и вполне современно выглядящий офис: вышеупомянутый ковёр на полу, мягкий даже на вид кожаный диван у стены, черный, конечно; огромный стол – за которым и восседал Владыка. Вид из окна не изменился ничуть. Кроули бросил мимолётный взгляд на пылающие озёра и уставился на свои руки.  
\- Встань, – была команда.   
Кроули с трудом разжал пальцы и вскарабкался на ноги. Время платить по счетам. Он собрался с духом и взглянул на Владыку. Его господин и повелитель был всё так же прекрасен и ужасен. Он сменил причёску: не было больше роскошных золотистых локонов, только коротко остриженные аккуратные пряди. Он сменил одежду на современный деловой костюм – холодного стального цвета. А вот глаза – глаза всё так же пылали.  
\- Посмотри на себя, – Владыка окинул его оценивающим взглядом и медленно растянул губы в улыбке. – Наши инкубы могли бы поучиться у тебя. Думаю, тебе достаточно пройти по улице, чтобы людишки так и сыпались к твоим ногам.  
Кроули запнулся. Комплименты? С ним хотят поиграть немножко перед расправой?   
\- Я думаю, наше дело немного подождёт, – улыбнулся Владыка и поманил пальцем.  
На подгибающихся ногах Кроули подошёл к столу. Повинуясь нетерпеливо вздёрнутой брови обошёл стол. Владыка развернулся с креслом, и Кроули оказался почти между его раздвинутыми коленями.  
\- Ты боишься, – тихо проговорил Владыка, поднимая руки и касаясь его бёдер. – Твой страх опьяняет почти так же сильно, как и твоё желание.   
Горячие даже сквозь несколько слоёв одежды ладони скользнули на талию и ещё выше, вцепились в ткань тонкого пиджака и потянули вниз. Кроули выдохнул, опускаясь на колени. Это он понимал, и знал, что делать. Кинув торопливый взгляд наверх и убедившись, что понимает приказ правильно, он протянул дрожащие руки к ремню своего господина. Он ещё помнил, что и как предпочитает его повелитель. Почувствовал пальцы, вцепившиеся в его волосы, и закрыл глаза, расстегивая ширинку на ощупь и приоткрывая рот. Он был готов, когда рука в волосах дёрнула его вперёд и жестко насадила его рот на член, горячий и готовый. Расслабил горло и предоставил Владыке получать удовольствие, как тому заблагорассудиться. Самый жёсткий секс всё же лучше, чем пытки. А если он сумеет достаточно ублажить своего господина и тот вспомнит, как хорошо ему было с Кроули когда-то, возможно, его оставят в живых...  
Владыка двигался, не торопясь. Медленно и глубоко засаживая в самую глотку, замирая на несколько мгновений, вытягивая обратно, давая Кроули возможность пройтись языком по всему стволу – и снова всосать обратно.   
\- Тренировался? – довольно простонал Владыка. – Поддерживал форму?   
Он оттянул голову Кроули назад, заставляя выпустить член изо рта, и с довольным видом поглядел на коленопреклонённого демона. Погладил свободной рукой его щёку, стирая невольно выступившие слёзы, коснулся приоткрытых губ.  
\- Встань.  
Кроули поднялся на ноги, как только рука в его волосах отпустила его. Он протянул руки к поясу и, когда его не остановили, расстегнул тяжелую пряжку. Он едва успел приспустить джинсы с бёдер, когда его толкнули к столу и опрокинули спиной на широкую жесткую поверхность. Владыка закинул обе его ноги себе на одно плечо, прижался щекой к плотной ткани и улыбнулся. А потом двинул бедрами и засадил целиком. Кроули не сдержал вопль боли – к этому он не успел подготовиться. Невольно дёрнулся прочь от вторжения, но его тут же притянули обратно.  
\- Извиваешься, как змей, пришпиленный мечом, – самодовольно хмыкнул Владыка.  
Кроули и чувствовал себя соответственно. Боль была адской. Он уже отвык от подобного обращения со своим телом. Он не смел позволить себе ни одно маленькое чудо, потому что если бы Владыка хотел более... скользкой поездочки, так бы и сказал. Или сделал. Он всегда предпочитал Кроули как можно более тесным.   
Кроули уцепился пальцами за край стола, зажмурился и постарался расслабиться. Он почувствовал как его брюки и обувь исчезли. Ноги, более не сдерживаемые узкими джинсами, развели в стороны, и Владыка погрузился в него ещё более глубоко, заставляя простонать сквозь зубы.   
\- Успел забыть, какой ты сладкий! – довольно протянул Владыка, вцепляясь крепче в тощие бёдра, вдавливаясь внутрь.   
Кроули сжал зубы, перетерпливая, пока Владыка медленно подался назад. Не помогло. Когда его предсказуемо жестко натянули обратно, крик всё равно вырвался из него.   
\- Именно так.  
Как пожелает Владыка. Сдерживаться больше не было смысла. Остаётся надеяться, что это будет быстро.   
...быстро не было.

  
Кроули разлепил влажные ресницы. Владыка склонялся над ним и с любопытством вглядывался в его лицо. Кроули хлюпнул носом и сглотнул. Горло саднило от грубого обращения раньше, да и крики не сгладили ситуацию. Что происходило между ног, где горело и пульсировало болью, Кроули предпочёл пока даже не думать.   
Владыка улыбнулся и резко подал бедрами назад, выходя из него. Кроули ожидаемо вскрикнул ещё раз и тут же захлопнул пасть. Хватит. Владыка выпрямился, и всё с той же довольной улыбкой смотрел ему прямо между ног. «Нет-нет, только не пальцами...» – Кроули снова зажмурился и мучительно простонал, когда, по своему обыкновению, Владыка запустил любопытствующие пальцы снова в горячий разодранный вход. Надо было перетерпеть, пока он наиграется, и надеяться, что господину не захочется ещё раз. Второй раз всегда было больнее.   
\- Вернёмся же к моему поручению, – будничным тоном произнёс Владыка.  
\- Да, повелитель, – выдавил Кроули, быстро прикусывая губы, чувствуя, как пальцы резко вонзились внутрь.   
Ему почти удалось сдержать вскрик.   
\- Открой глаза.  
Кроули повиновался и уставился в пылающие безжалостные очи своего повелителя, наклонившегося к нему. Пелена заволокла его взгляд: Владыке больше не интересно было говорить, и он собирался передать знание напрямую.   
О. Ох. Вот как. Его вовсе не заподозрили и не раскрыли. Всё было гораздо, гораздо хуже.  
\- Уже? – ахнул Кроули, на миг даже перестав чувствовать боль.  
\- Уже, – прошептал Сатана, всё ещё склонённый над ним.  
\- Почему я? – прошептал Кроули потерянно.   
\- Кто же ещё? Мой драгоценный, мне следовало заставить тебя выносить это дитя, – Владыка улыбался ему так ласково.  
\- Я не человек, – поспешил напомнить Кроули.  
\- Я знаю, мой милый. Поэтому твоя роль – только доставить младенца на место.   
Владыка выпрямился и отодвинулся от него, одним жестом приводя себя в порядок. Кроули с тихим шипением сел на столе и аккуратно сполз на пол. Его вещи лежали неаккуратной кучкой на полу. Пора было приводить себя в надлежащий вид. Аудиенция была окончена. Время выполнять задание.   
Его ждал Антихрист. И конец света. 


End file.
